


Night Owls (Translation)

by spring_samurai



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sleepwalking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_samurai/pseuds/spring_samurai
Summary: Два лунатика продолжают встречаться ночью в различных местах.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Owls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551897) by [tjstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar). 



> милая работа, которая вдохновила меня на мой первый перевод.  
> надеюсь, что вам понравится так же, как и мне.

« _Как я здесь очутился?»_ – первая мысль, которая возникает в голове Джоша, когда он чешет затылок в попытке стимулировать мыслительный процесс.

« _Как я здесь очутился?»_ – снова задался вопросом он, поигрывая ключами в его кармане.  
Такое случается. Регулярно. Так или иначе, это произошло снова и именно поэтому очень сонный Джош обнаруживает себя стоящим в ряду с замороженными овощами в Воллмарте в два часа ночи.  
« _Мне нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за мной»_ , – решает Джош, дрожа от прохлады холодильников. На нём надеты лишь шорты, потрепанная футболка и пара старых кед, и он более чем уверен, что выглядит как лунатик.

Впрочем, он не заметил кого-либо, кто бы на него сейчас пялился. Сложно найти покупателей в Воллмарте в два часа ночи. Джош поплёлся мимо полочек, не желая привлекать внимание надоедливых кассиров или охранников, и вот тут-то он и врезается в _Этого Парня_.

 – О, чел, прости, – бормочет Джош.

– Все в порядке, – дает он нерешительный ответ.

Парень не звучит так, будто он в порядке.

Парень не выглядит так, будто знает, что он здесь делает.

– Ты уверен? – Джош машет рукой перед лицом незнакомца, потому что тот, кажется, снова отключился.

– Да, – произносит парень, озадаченно смотря на Джоша. У него грустные карие глаза. – Я в норме.

Ага, в порядке он – наверное, поэтому его треники настолько широкие, что ему приходится постоянно их подтягивать и его белая футболка надета наизнанку, словно он одевался в абсолютной темноте. Джош касается нитки и маленькой дырки на его плече, вынуждая парня отшатнуться назад.

– Но сейчас глубокая ночь и… – начинает Джош, быстро замолкая. Парень стонет.

– Тогда спойной тебе ночи, – произносит он вежливо, поспешно сбегая по направлению к выходу.

Джош надеется, что никто не подумает, будто он украл что-то из магазина.

Он всего лишь хочет вернуться в свою постель прямой сейчас.

***

– Если ты собираешься взять это, то тебе придется заплатить!

Голос звучит не очень дружелюбно. Джош выходит из своего лишённого сновидений оцепенения и жмурится на огромного парня в кожаной жилетке прямо перед ним, разозлённого, словно полыхающее пламя. Джош думает, что в нём столько мужественности, что он мог бы быть байкером.

Джош кладет пачку Мальборо назад на стенд. Он ведь даже не курит.

– Так-то лучше, – владелец магазина шипит со стихающей злостью. – Ненавижу, когда панки вроде тебя пытаются что-то стащить у меня.

Джош молча слушает, как этот чувак отчитывает его, словно он подросток. Он не собирался красть эти чертовы сигареты. И то, что у него тату-рукав и красный ирокез, не значит, что он панк. Но, тем не менее, Джош слегка польщен.

Новый поток брани заставляет снова сфокусироваться на его окружении – вероятно, он иногда продолжает спать с открытыми глазами.

– Какого черта вы двое делаете на заправке без машин?

– Двое? – Джош игнорирует тот факт, что он оказался в магазине при заправке в одной лишь пижаме, но что этот чел имеет ввиду…

– Он выглядел как торчок, и я хотел вызвать полицию. Но он сказал, что не хотел ограбить меня… – очевидно, что чувак намеревается продолжить рассказ, но в это же время Джош замечает _Этого Парня_ снова, который медленно плетется по слабо освещенной дороге по тут сторону большого окна.

– О, спасибо, – Джош выдыхает, чувствуя предвкушение, трепещущее где-то в животе.  
Джош с трудом догоняет _его_ на улице; на нем та же одежда, что и во время их неловкой встречи в Воллмарте.

– Снова ты? – парень невозмутимо поворачивает голову.

– Как тебя зовут? – слегка кивая, спрашивает Джош. – Я Джош, кстати говоря.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошее время для знакомства? – он раздражается, но затем его голос смягчается. – Ладно. Я Тайлер, –  он даже неохотно пожимает руку Джоша.

– Приятно снова встретится с тобой, Тайлер. Это был долгий путь, – Джош задумчиво растягивает слова.

– Может, вызовем такси? – Тайлер достает мобильный из кармана своих штанов. – Не хочу всю обратную дорогу домой идти пешком.

– Да, я тоже, – соглашается Джош. Его ноги болят так, словно они могут просто сломаться под ним.

Тайлер криво улыбается.

Ночь больше не кажется такой суровой.

***

– Тебе следует носить больше одежды.

Голос пробирается в голову Джоша, словно луч света сквозь туман.

Джош с ужасом отскакивает от края крыши.

– Как ты… – ему даже не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы узнать человека, разговаривающего с ним.

Джош просто хочет держаться подальше от бесконечно темной пропасти внизу. Его хождение во сне иногда заходит слишком далеко. Он приблизительно на десятом этаже и падение с такой высоты однозначно не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Джошу жаль тех людей, которым придется соскребать его изуродованное тело с асфальта.

– Просто проснулся, стоя здесь, – Тайлер пожимает плечами, делая пару шагов по направлению к Джошу и садясь на холодную крышу рядом с ним.  – Мы продолжаем просыпаться вместе – тебе не кажется, что это становится всё страннее и страннее?

_Это странно_ , учитывая, что Тайлер живет в паре кварталов от жилого комплекса Джоша – он помнит очень хорошо, где остановилось такси во время их последней «встречи».

– Ты следишь за мной?! – выкрикивает Джош, кулаки сжаты. Ему не хочется избивать Тайлера, но эта пугающая ситуация становится просто ужасающей.

 – Нет, нет, успокойся, – Тайлер показывает свои пустые руки. – Мы просто два лунатика, верно? Я не знаю, почему это происходит снова и снова, но я чувствую, словно какие-то силы ведут меня к тебе. Звучит странно, я знаю.

 – Силы?

– Я не могу это объяснить. Ты магнит, а я металлическая стружка, – просто говорит Тайлер, подняв глаза на полную луну. – Что-то вроде этого.

– Что-то вроде этого, – безучастно повторяет Джош.

Джош массирует бицепсы подушечками замерзших пальцев, как внезапный порыв ветра навевает на них пыль и падшие листья, кружа, словно мини-торнадо.

Возле него, Тайлер глубоко вздыхает.

Тайлер выглядит мило, когда он треплет свои беспорядочные волосы.

– Давай вернемся домой.

Джош должен отметить, что он, на самом деле, не против вот так просыпаться и видеть Тайлера рядом с ним.

***

В следующий раз Джош надевает больше одежды и Тайлер прижимается к нему как бродячий кот.  Мозг Джоша внезапно приходит в сознание, когда Тайлер громко шмыгает носом и вытирает его о рукав рубашки.

– Хэй, – шепчет он хрипло.

– Хэй, – шепчет Джош в ответ.

Он предлагает Тайлеру прикрыть курткой его трясущиеся плечи; Тайлер принимает её с благодарностью, поднимая воротник и засовывая руки под его подмышки.

– Ты заболеешь, – Тайлер бормочет, снова шмыгая носом.

– Не, у меня довольно теплая толстовка, – Джош улыбается ему. Он оделся должным образом перед тем, как лечь спать этим вечером. – Но как мне кажется, ты уже заболел.

Тайлер чихает, прикрывая рот обеими ладонями.

– Возможно, - произносит он гнусаво, снова дрожа. – Из-за всего происходящего я иногда покидаю дом без толстовки.

– Хорошо, что у тебя теперь есть я, – говорит Джош, застегивая куртку на Тайлере.

Тайлер прячет свои руки в карманах и Джош внезапно думает об упаковке мятной жевательной резинки, которую он оставил там. Тайлер усмехается, когда выуживает её и отдает Джошу обратно.

– Это же хорошая традиция, не так ли?

Джош взвешивает полупустую упаковку в руке.

\- Всё хорошо до тех пор, пока мы находимся слишком близко к краю.

Тайлер от души смеется.

И Джош смеется вместе с ним.

Джошу больше не страшно находится так близко к краю крыши, если Тайлер рядом с ним.

***

Зелено-голубая клетчатая рубашка Тайлера выделяет тепло, когда Джош осторожно прикасается к ткани на рукаве. Он только что проснулся, сидя на лавочке в парке, спиной к спине Тайлера. Тайлер бормочет во сне, внезапно ворочается и кренится вперед, практически падая на траву.

– Не делай резких движений, приятель, – ухмыляется Джош, ловя его. Однако, усмешка Джоша быстро угасает, когда он замечает проблеск неподдельного страха во всё ещё сонных глазах Тайлера.

– Мне показалось… – он прокашливается. – Мне показалось, что мы на крыше.

– Нет, – Джош успокаивает его. – Мы всё еще на земле.

Ловкие пальцы Тайлера впутываются в кудряшки Джоша, убирают чёлку с его глаз, когда он продолжает цепляться за Джоша, всё ещё охваченный кошмаром. Джошу хочется забрать его домой и никогда не оставлять одного.

– Но…я не умею летать, я не хочу упасть, – запинается Тайлер.

– Я не хочу уми-, – Тайлер бомочет, очевидно, снова засыпая.

– Я не позволю, – Джош продолжает повторять. – Я не позволю.

Скитаться по Коламбусу в ночное время может быть небезопасно – Джош попадал в пару драк в прошлом и он уверен, что его полусознательное состояние не поможет избежать травм сейчас. Джош не хочет закончить жизнь, однажды лежа мертвым на пустыре.

Он бубнит под нос, когда вызывает такси – эти ночные путешествия очень утомительны.

***

– Ты покрасил волосы в желтый.

– Ты побрил голову.

Вещи меняются и жизнь продолжается, но просыпаться от скрипучего голоса Тайлера – то, что стало для Джоша его личным якорем. Они снова на крыше, сидят и наблюдают за восходящим солнцем, которое разрезает остатки темноты и разукрашивает небо в оттенки оранжевого.

У них есть большой термос с горячим кофе, теплое одеяло и еда из Тако Белл, потому что оба знали, что встретятся снова.

– Это первый раз, когда хождение во сне приносит мне что-то хорошее, – заключает Джош, попивая свой кофе.

– Я тренировал себя не снимать одежду перед тем, как я отправлюсь спать, – говорит Тайлер. – Иногда я думаю, что могу контролировать это.

– Ты можешь, - Джош пылко соглашается. – Ты не забыл принести рюкзак с едой.

– Мне пришлось взять его с собой в кровать, – посмеивается Тайлер. – Я думаю, так проще фокусироваться.

– Мне пришлось завернуться в одеяло и в итоге вырубиться, обнимая термос, – Джош хихикает оттого, как смешно это звучит.

– Хорошо, что мы такие умные.

– Ага, – соглашается Джош.

– Это немного смахивает на свидание, – говорит Тайлер, натягивая черную шапку до нахмуренных бровей. – Ты не против, если я буду называть так наши встречи? Свидания, – Тайлер пробует слово, размышляя. – Звучит хорошо, кстати говоря.

– Да, я тоже называю их «свидания» у себя в голове, – говорит Джош, забирая тако на пластиковой тарелке себе на колени. – Мы думаем об одинаковых вещах, мы продолжаем просыпаться в одинаковых местах – разве это не признак соулмейта? – Джош размышляет, расслабляясь под первыми лучами солнца, ползущими по его коже.

– Возможно. Кто знает?

Тайлер потягивается и его худи задирается, обнажая плоский живот с тонкими затянувшимися красными линиями на нем. Джошу хочется оторвать взгляд от порезов, чтобы не смущать Тайлера, но он просто продолжает открыто пялиться до тех пор, пока Тайлер дергает толстовку вниз.

Джош проглатывает вопрос вместе с глотком всё ещё горячего кофе.

– Небо сегодня особенно красивое, – отмечает Тайлер. – Иногда я думаю, что слишком привык к темноте и забываю о солнце, – он дарит Джошу трепетную улыбку. – И наши свидания…они помогают. Лучше, чем что-либо.

– Так мы теперь друзья? – Джош обернул пальцы вокруг пластикового стаканчика.

– Лучшие друзья, – говорит Тайлер, пихая крошки от тако в рот.

Пытливый ум Джоша и хождение во сне не очень сочетаются, но Тайлер прав – их необычные _свидания_ помогают.

Тем не менее, Джош не хочет отмечать то, что шрамы Тайлера выглядят довольно свежо.

***

В этот раз Джош просыпается в своей постели.

_«Как дела у Тайлера?»_ – было первой мыслью с утра. _«Куда же делась вся моя одежда?»_ – было второй мыслью.

Храп возле его уха звучит удивительно успокаивающе.

Теплое голое тело рядом с ним ощущается также удивительно успокаивающе.

– Тайлер? – Джош не верит тому, что видит своего друга здесь. – Проснись, – он пытается развернуть одеяло.

– Джош? – Тайлер выглядит немного озадачено, потирая свои глаза кулаками и глядя на себя. – Мы…мы наконец-то сделали это?

Джош садится, набрасывая одеяло на колени.

– Да, – Джош зевает. – Мы сделали это.

Ему внезапно захотелось лизнуть дорожку маленьких синяков на шее Тайлера, прокладывая путь вниз к ключицам.

Тайлер принимается собирать с пола свою одежду.

– Ты сожалеешь об этом?

– Нет, – Джош качает головой. – А ты?

– У меня всё болит, – Тайлер мрачно ухмыляется. – В хорошем смысле, – он делает паузу, сжимая исполосованную кожу на животе. – А это были плохие способы.

– Ты не должен говорить об этом – я…я даже не хочу спрашивать, – уверяет Джош, подбирая джинсы со стула.

– Но ведь ты всё равно заметил, – Тайлер пожимает плечами.

Джош не может отрицать – он был в курсе шрамов все время, пока он прижимал тощее тело Тайлера к шероховатому матрасу и целовал, целовал, целовал его, пока они не оторвались друг от друга, лишенные кислорода. Джош пытался переключить внимание на очертания геометрических тату на груди Тайлера, в то время как он был занят сохранением ритма его размеренных толчков.

– Да, – говорит Джош. – Я заметил.

– Они заживут однажды, так ведь?

Джош очень на это надеется. Теперь Тайлер носит резинку на запястье.

Они пьют на кухне кофе спустя полтора часа, наблюдая из окна, как постепенно светлеет небо. Солнце смывает мрак ночи и это так вдохновляет, так оживляет. Кажется, что их первый секс только укрепил неуловимую связь между ними.

Джош тянется погладить теперь очень короткие каштановые волосы Тайлера и Тайлер льнет к прикосновению с самодовольной усмешкой на лице.

Джош отражает улыбку Тайлера.

– Как думаешь, где мы проснемся в следующий раз?

– Не имеет значения, – Тайлер отвлекается от кружки в руках, сдувая пар прочь. – Ничего больше не имеет значения, пока мы просыпаемся вместе.

– Мне действительно нравится эта идея, – говорит Джош и втягивает Тайлера в объятие.

Запах кофе заглушает их печаль.

Это утро – лучшая вещь, которую хождение во сне могло дать Джошу.


End file.
